Stowaway Princess
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Cinderella a couldn't believe Charming has no idea who she is. She has no choice but to leave but finds she stow away on a ship with a mysterious captain who is from another country. Adam unsure of the feeling that intensify between him and his stowaway


**Arashi: Another request oneshot for Vamprincess38 who wish to see a Cinderella/Beauty and the beast crossover. There is two main povs for this oneshot, Normal and Cinderella's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Cinderella and Beauty and the Beast since both rightfully belong to Walt Disney's production. I just write for fun meaning no money.**

Stowaway Princess

Summary: Cinderella a couldn't believe Charming has no idea who she is. She has no choice but to leave but finds she stow away on a ship with a mysterious captain who is from another country. Adam unsure of the feeling that intensify between him and his stowaway passenger just deals with it.

* * *

><p>Closing her eyes not able to progress that the man she love has no memory of her. How is it possible? Could her stepmother be the cause of it? If she was Cinderella wouldn't put it past her how could and cruel she is.<p>

She wipes the tears away leaking from the corner of her eyes when voices comes where she's hidden near the boxes on the dock. She shakes her head having to be strong and not weak. She glance at the ship near by here seeing the crew walking making her wonder.

What will be going in another country then the one she always live in. Could she really be strong and do it? Have an adventure she always dream about having since a child when her father was alive? Her heart race in her chest at the idea. It be something new and help heal the wound on her heart. She gets ready to leave her spot when the load is she's hidden lifts up on the ship she was looking out.

"Put it there Johnson," A man's voice a bit more deeper then Charming's been calls out as warmth spread on the blonde's cheeks.

"Yes sir," Johnson I presumes answers setting the crate on the ship. I stay hidden in the shadows not wanting to be spotted just yet.

Her heart leaps in her throat at the sight of a tall broad shoulder man with dark wavy brown hair framing his square jaw. 'He's more handsome then..' she thought. 'No I shouldn't be thinking like this now. I have to find away to get out of this hiding spot and earn some keep.'

"Go ahead and set the crew back to France old man," the captain said with a kinder smile patting the elder man gently on the arm as he nods.

Cinderella holds her breath as she grabs one of the hats next to the crate she's standing next which will go well with her shirt and pants she's wearing to hide her golden hair. She slips out only to bump into the man where his eyes meets her. He gives a kind smile.

"I didn't know there is someone new," He said holding out hand which Cinderella place hers in.

A perfect fit in her opinion but shakes out of it when he ask, "Can I have your name?"

"Cinderella," I breath unable to look away from his eyes.

"Adam," He replies kissing my hand like I'm a princess. "Where are you heading off to princess."

"No where," The woman replies frowning as the ship leaves port and the home she ever known.

* * *

><p>-Cinderella's pov-<p>

How can I bring myself to fall in love again. I shake my head not wanting to think of my old life and Charming. What will I do now as a new and free woman. Tears fall from my eyes not expecting Adam to turn me around and hold me.

"Its okay," He whispers wiping the tears from my eyes.

He smiles down at me with a friend like smile before pulling away. I whisper, "Thank you."

He nods beckoning me to follow him where I learn most of the things on the ship and what's my task is going to be. His navigator since I can read maps which my father taught me. I listen as he explain we're going to some other countries before heading to his main one France. Smaller kingdoms and trades which has me anticipating all the new things I'll see.

* * *

><p>-Five months later-<p>

Five months I spent on Great Anne with Adam and the crew. During the last two weeks we been dancing around each other. My heart speeds up at the sight of him and his smile. I learn everything about him and knows he's completely single and ready to settle down. I shake my head not wanting my heart to be broken so I ignore my feelings.

I didn't expect him to knock on the cabin I'm staying in where he comes in. I give him a smile which he didn't return which confuse me. I tilt my head when he push me gently against the wall kissing me. He's a better kisser then the crush I had on Charming. I blush darkly wrapping my hands around his neck not wanting to let him go.

"I…I fell in love with you, Rella," Adam tells me once we pull away panting gazing at me with his intense eyes."

"I as well for you," I reply knowing its true but I try to deny it for what's happening. I give a smile adding, "I guess I found my prince."

"And you're my stowaway princess," He returns kissing me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
